The Music Teacher
by Kumachannanoda
Summary: Kurt returns to Lima seven years after high school has ended with his son and proceeds to sign him up for elementary school. He is shocked to find out that Noah Puckerman is the music teacher. Puck/Kurt Slash  Full summary inside. Glee Big Bang Entry!


**Title:** The Music Teacher  
**Author:** Huntershotmymom  
**Artist:** Maarissay- Thank you so much dear!  
**Type:** Slash  
**Word Count:** 16,012  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Characters/Pairings:** Puck/Kurt  
**Warnings** Sexual Content, Mpreg  
**Summary:** Kurt and Sam have been living happily with eachother ever since high school ended and even have a son, Riley, together. One day, Sam decides to end their relationship and Kurt packs up himself and Riley and moves back to Ohio. There, he signs up Riley for elementary school only to find out that Noah Puckerman, of all people, is the music teacher.

**Beta:** GoddessPixie182. ILU ILU ILU.

This was written for the Glee Big Bang over on LJ. Today was my posting day, so I'm putting it up in a few places!~ Go and see the art I got! http :/ maarissy. livejournal .com/ 986. html (Remove spaces.) Now that I can finally rest easy about this project I'm gonna continue with 'Jerk in Love' so look forward to that!

**ON WITH THE FIC~**

The house was dark a too quiet for Kurt's comfort. Sam stood in front of him, hair mussed and his shirt missing. '_I'm leaving you.'_ Three words Kurt had never expected to hear, especially at this point of his life.

Sam with his amazing blonde hair and hazel eyes, his neither too slender nor muscular build, his kind and giving attitude. Kurt had immediately fallen for him in his junior year of high school. They'd become the Prom Kings together. Everyone loved them as a couple. Everyone approved. It was all too perfect.

Seven years of bliss.

Kurt wrapped the high thread count sheet tighter around his body. They'd only just finished making love when Sam had rolled out of bed and threw on his pants. Sam wasn't that inconsiderate... Was he?

"You're joking," The brunette fashion columnist breathed out, his eyebrows halfway up his forehead.

The man shook his head laughing nervously as he buckled his belt. "I'm not, Kurt. Jesus Christ, I've been tied down to you since I was 17! I just... I need a change. I'm going insane here." Judging by the look on Sam's face, Kurt figured he didn't even care about what he would be leaving behind.

"So what?" Kurt got up uncaring of his nude state and grabbed his silk robe from the vanity chair. "You just decided to fuck me and leave! And what about Riley! He's only 5! You'd leave your own child?"

Riley: the most important person in Kurt's life. When he'd found out that he was pregnant of course he'd been shocked. Unbeknownst to Kurt, his body had feminine reproductive organs and he was very capable of reproducing. Riley was born prematurely causing a whirlwind of emotions for Kurt and Sam, who at the time, was still the genuine man Kurt thought he was. They weren't even able to hold the infant for over a week, because he was so unhealthy. Eventually, things got better and Riley grew healthier. Two months after he was born, Riley was able to come home.

Although he still needed a watchful eye on him, Riley was a healthy, young boy. He had asthma and always needed his inhaler on hand, but that was it. He was able to play like any other normal boy. His hair was an extremely light blonde; the only trait he'd received from Sam. His eyes were a bright blue and he had Kurt's nose. Kurt simply adored him.

Sam frowned. "It's not like I'm leaving HIM. I'm still gonna see him."

"Oh no you won't," Kurt growled as he furiously tied his robe together. "Fuck you, Sam. The only reason I agreed to move to Texas was because of you, for YOUR work! I can work from wherever the hell I want. If we're done then I'm taking Riley and I'm going back home." Kurt ran a hand through his hair, feeling an onslaught of tears coming on. "Sam, are we done? Are you willing to give this up? Riley?"

Sam was silent as he avoided eye contact like the plague.

Kurt knew the answer. He shook his head, a few tears slipping from his eyes. "I'll go book a flight."

...

Kurt glanced over at Riley who seemed very intent on getting Aladdin's face as green as it could get with only one green crayon. They were about 2 hours into their flight back to Ohio and Kurt was feeling extremely guilty. He'd just taken his son away from his father. How more horrible could you get?

Riley had been confused when he was told to say goodbye to his father but did so anyway with a smile. As Kurt led him out to the cab sobbing, Riley obliviously patted his daddy's knee and promised that he would share his juice box if it would make him feel better. Kurt could only sob harder as he embraced his child, choking out his destination to the cabbie.

"Are you excited to see Papa Bear?" Kurt asked his son, peeling the paper of one of the crayons absentmindedly.

"Yes!" Riley turned to Kurt with a grin. "Gonna play cars with 'im!" He cried happily.

Kurt smiled at the boy. "Really now, is daddy allowed to play too?" He wondered pointing to himself.

Riley's eyes grew comically wide and he placed both of his hands on his father's sleeve. "Daddy, no! You're gonna get dirty if ya play with us! We play in the dirt, daddy! You're too pretty for that."

With a giggle Kurt nodded. "You're right. How about I just watch? You have to tell me everything that's happening so I don't feel left out, okay? You know it hurts daddy's feelings when I feel left out." The brunette placed a hand on his chest for emphasis.

"Mmkay, daddy." Riley then turned back to his art book and tore open to a new page; this time it was Ariel and he immediately became set on coloring her hair blue.

After making sure Riley was settled, Kurt brought his iPod out and plugged in one of the ear buds, eagerly trying to relax.

...

Burt was quite pleased when he opened his front door to find himself with an armful of grandson. "Ri-Ri!" He gasped happily. He looked down the drive to see Kurt waving at him as he pulled a large suitcase from the trunk of a cab. He quickly set Riley down and grinned at his son as he came up the drive. "Kurt. What are you guys doing here?" He asked as Kurt set down the suitcase and embraced his father.

Kurt pulled away with a frown and headed inside, tugging the suitcase after him. "Can't a son and his son come and see their Papa Bear without questions?" He called as he headed into the living room.

As he grabbed Riley and hitched him up onto his hip Burt closed the door and followed Kurt inside. "No. Not when it's unannounced."

With a sigh, Kurt pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes. "Riley, hun, why don't you watch TV, okay? Me and PB have to have a big boy talk."

Riley was eager to oblige and he scrambled from the older man's grasp and onto the couch immediately flipping on the TV. Television was somewhat of a treat for him; Kurt usually liked that he did something more artistic and creative rather than watch cartoons.

Burt frowned. "I'll put on some coffee."

...

"I'll kill 'im!"

"Dad, shh! Riley will hear you." Kurt glanced through the doorway to the living room to where Riley was literally on the edge of his seat- most likely watching something he wasn't supposed to. He rubbed his forehead before continuing about Sam. "I moved my whole life to that damned place for him. He didn't even give me any warning, and he was completely fine with losing Riley." Kurt's heart clenched at that thought.

Burt's grip around his coffee mug tightened immensely. "I swear to god. If that son of a bitch steps one foot in Ohio... I have no problem going back to prison."

Kurt stood up to put his cup in the dishwasher. "Dad, you've never been to prison. You've just been watching too many Jeff-whatever his name- is thingys, but thank you for the thought." He placed a kiss on top of his father's bald head.

"Well, you and Riley are welcome to stay here for as long as you want; stay here forever if ya want." Burt offered, secretly hoping that Kurt and Riley would stay with him and Carole forever. That way he could keep an eye on both of them for as long as possible. No one would ever hurt them, not if he could help it.

Sighing, Kurt fell back into his chair. "Not forever, but I'm definitely going to have to take you up on that offer until I can find a place that's suitable for me and Riley."

"Sure thing, son. By the way... Do you have a picture of Sam by any chance?"

Kurt quirked an eyebrow. "I think I do... In my wallet. Why?"

Burt grinned evilly. "Target practice,"

"... 0nly if I can help."

...

The five months that passed were hectic for Kurt. Not only was he looking for an apartment and setting up things so he could write his column from Ohio, but Riley was starting up kindergarten in the fall so Kurt needed to sign him up for that as well. He'd only just managed to get his mail forwarded to his father's house when he finally found an apartment that was suitable.

At first Kurt would receive calls from Sam every night to say goodnight to Riley, but after only two weeks they stopped completely and no one had heard from him since. Kurt honestly couldn't decide if he was happy or not for that. Riley seemed a bit upset at first when Kurt actually explained the situation, but he slowly got better.

Kurt walked into the small Elementary school, having a full blown argument with his editor on his iPhone that was pressed between his ear and shoulder. He held Riley's hand in one hand and his matching dinosaur book bag and lunch box in the other. "Look Lynn, I'm late bringing Riley to his first day. Just sh-" He paused slanting his eyes behind his large designer sunglasses. "I don't care! He's my priority right now. I'll call you later." Without waiting for her response Kurt let go of Riley's hand and disconnected the call. "Bitch," He mumbled under his breath.

"Daddy?" Riley looked up to his father with large and worried eyes.

"It's alright, RiRi. I'm sorry for yelling around you, but you know how mean Miss Lynn can be." Kurt smiled softly as he ran a hand through the soft blonde hair. He gently led him into the office where a middle aged woman was typing something on the computer. "Hi, I'm here to drop off my son...?"

...

Watching as Riley was led into his classroom by his teacher was probably the most bittersweet moment of Kurt's life. Riley waved at him with a grin before the door closed and Kurt realized in that moment that his son wasn't a baby anymore. The brunette quickly put his sunglasses back on to hide his tears and quickly walked down the hallway.

Unfortunately he failed to notice the other body in the hallway and they collided, sending papers and the two to the floor.

Kurt immediately started grabbing the other man's papers, which he found out to be musical scores. "I am SO sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going and-"

"Kurt? Kurt Hummel?"

Lifting his head, Kurt finally looked at the other man who seemed to know him. He was well built with a strong jaw and short, dark hair. His hazel eyes were covered with a pair of stylish thick rimmed glasses. His good looks definitely had Kurt swooning... And then he realized it. "_Puck?"_

The man's face lit up as he pulled himself and the shorter male into a standing position, tucking his papers under his arm. "I thought it was you. I wasn't sure with the sunglasses, but..."

"Oh!" Kurt grasped his sunglasses and pushed them up onto the top of his head. "Wow, it's been like what? Six years?" He scanned the halls. "Are you dropping off your kid?"

Puck shook his head. "No, no. I'm actually the music teacher here."

Blue eyes widened. "No way! That's awesome, Puck!" It really was, last Kurt had heard from the Ex-Jock was that he was planning on moving out to California. That was graduation day. Kurt was glad Puck had made something of himself.

"Actually, it's Noah now, Or Mr. Puckerman to the youngins. What are you doing here, anyway?" Noah quirked an eyebrow and with a gesture of his arm, Kurt started following him deeper into the school towards his classroom.

"I'm dropping off my son. His name is Riley. Will he be in your class?" Kurt wondered as they stepped into the music room. He watched as Noah set the papers down on his desk before turning back to him.

"I'm the only music teacher here, so yeah." The teacher nodded and ran a hand over his head.

'_Just like he used to do'_ Kurt mused.

Kurt smirked as he surveyed the room. There was musical note wallpaper, a large piano near the window which had little stickers of musical notes and instruments, and several fabric boxes labeled with names of instruments. "Hm, Maybe I should reconsider my school choice for my son. I mean, you could throw my kid in a dumpster." He stated jokingly.

Noah let out a loud laugh. "Nah. They're too cute for that."

Kurt let his jaw drop mockingly. "And I wasn't? I was adorable, Puckerman. You know it."

The same smirk Kurt had was now on Noah's lips. "Oh I don't know. I honestly think I'm cuter." He chuckled as Kurt whapped him with a maraca he'd picked up. "So, Kurt If you're not busy on Friday I'm allowing parents to come and see their kids in music class. You might enjoy it. Maybe we could even sing a widdle song."

Kurt's eyes lit up at the proposition. "I'd love to! I'll work a few extra hours so I can have some free time on Friday."

With a smile, Noah nodded. "Awesome. Your spawn should, if he doesn't lose it, bring a schedule home. The time you should come in will be on it."

They looked at each other in a comfortable silence before Kurt's iPhone chimed. Kurt sighed, putting the maraca down. "I should probably get going. Duty calls... But I'll see you Friday?"

"You'd better."

Kurt smiled at his old Glee mate one more time before exiting the room. When he was sure he was well out of earshot he let out his breath. Had he just been flirting with Noah Puckerman?

...

The week flew by without incident. Kurt would work on his fashion column for the six hours Riley was at school and then pick him up at the end of the day. Their small apartment was coming along, and Kurt was slowly working on organizing the belongings he had flown in from Texas as well.

Riley absolutely adored kindergarten. He would talk about it on their ride home, while Kurt was fixing dinner, and even as he was being tucked in. The highlight of his week so far had been when Mr. Puckerman let him press some of the keys on the piano. Kurt listened intently every time.

It was Friday and Kurt was making his way to the music room. He realized he was a bit late when he heard the laughter and uncoordinated music playing of the kids, outside the door. He quickly checked his face in his compact mirror before opening the door and stepping in. Noah was instructing the kids with a grin as he played the piano. His face lit up and he spared a quick nod before turning his attention back to his students.

Riley was a different story. The xylophone he'd been playing dropped to the floor with a loud 'clang' and he dashed across the room with a shout of 'Daddy!' Kurt let out a startled 'oomph' as his son threw himself into his arms. The parents that were standing on the other side of the room let out muffled laughs.

Noah stopped his playing and let the children know they could cease their playing as well before stepping around the piano. Kurt flushed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," He smirked. "Mr. Puckerman."

"It's no problem at all." Noah winked briefly before turning to the other parents. "Why don't you all pick out an instrument with your child and we'll sit on the floor in a circle?" Suddenly the room sprung to life with chatter and racket. Soon, all the children were with their parents and Riley was shoving a maraca in Kurt's face.

Kurt watched as he settled down with Riley in his lap as Noah turned to one particular little girl. She was the only one who wasn't paired up with her mother or father. Noah, in a gentlemanly like manner, bowed before her and held out his hand. The little girl giggled and took his hand. Kurt was touched as he settled himself down as well with the child.

"Maya's parents couldn't come." Riley whispered obnoxiously loud in Kurt's ear. The brunette fashionista promptly shushed him.

"So for these first few days of school we've been working on a particularly fun song." Noah started, reaching around Maya to lightly drum his fingers on the bells she held in her lap. "The kids all know how to play along with the music with chimes and such. It's a fun song and I figured we'd all sing and play for you. Isn't that right guys?" At the children's enthusiastic response, Noah grinned. He stood up, setting Maya down in his seat and headed for the stereo. "Now, Mr. Hummel, Riley's dad, was in high school Glee club with me. I'm sure he knows this song... I know he knows this song. We sang it with our friends for an elementary school just like this one."

Kurt's eyes widened when he saw all eyes on him. He knew exactly what song Noah was speaking of. "Mr. Puckerman... N-No... I couldn't."

"Oh come on." Noah pleaded. "For old time's sake? You guys don't wanna hear my sing all by my stinky self, do ya?" He turned back to his class.

"No!" All the kids cried in unison. Kurt had a feeling they'd already known about their teacher's plan.

"... Fine." Kurt had to smile as he stood up and all the children clapped eagerly. Riley jumped up and down in anticipation. "To all you parents, I apologize for this." The blue eye man joked and turned back to Noah. "Go for it."

As the music faded in, Kurt looked over at Noah who had energetically started cueing the kids in with a slight bounce in his step. Kurt was unable to contain his laugh as he opened his mouth to begin singing.

_"When the world, leaves you feeling blue_

_You can count on me, I will be there for you."_

When it was his turn, Noah grabbed Maya and started dancing around with her as he sang.

_"When it seems, all your hopes and dreams_

_Are a million miles away, I will re-assure you."_

The two locked eyes as they sang the next verse.

_"We've got to all stick together_

_Good friends, there for each other_

_Never ever forget that_

_I've got you and you've got me, so-"_

By then, all parents and children had gotten up from their seats and were dancing around the room. Kurt joined hands with Riley as he sang.

_"Reach for the stars_

_Climb every mountain higher_

_Reach for the stars_

_Follow your hearts desire_

_Reach for the stars_

_And when that rainbow's shining over you_

_That's when your dreams will all come true."_

...

"I can't believe you made me do that." Kurt began after all other parents had left and the students returned back to their normal classroom. Riley had insisted that Kurt come with him to see another one of his classes, which his father politely declined. Instead, he offered to help Noah put away the instruments and clean up the classroom after everyone had left.

Noah pushed a drawer back into his original position and turned to Kurt. "You had a good time. Don't deny it."

Kurt paused with a blissful look on his face. "You're right... God, I can't remember the last time I sang that wasn't in the car or shower."

When he was sure everything was back in its rightful place, the older man took a seat on top of his desk. "Really? How come?"

"Well, I mean, there was college, and then..." Kurt flushed. "Then I got pregnant with Riley."

Noah's hazel eyes widened. "YOU got pregnant? I thought... I mean, I just assumed that you... adopted... 'Cause... You're a dude." He stated bluntly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's usually what I let people think. Technically, I am male... But I have certain female organs that made it possible for me to become pregnant."

"That's amazing, Kurt. That's like... a miracle. Is um... Sam...?" Noah stumbled with his words, afraid of hitting a sore spot.

Kurt smiled sadly. "Yes. He's Riley's other dad. We're not together anymore though. I can now do Beyonce's Single Ladies without it being out of context... though it'd hardly be attractive."

Letting out a laugh, Noah seemed to fall into thought. After a moment, he got up and approached Kurt who had been on the other side of the room. Kurt looked up at him with slightly wide eyes and his mouth ajar. Noah shoved his hands into his pockets and smiled sheepishly. "So I'm just gonna go ahead and ask you out."

...

Kurt knew both his father and son were watching him as he fixed his hair for the fifteenth time in twenty minutes while waiting for Noah to show up. Just three hours earlier Noah had invited him to dinner. Three hours that Kurt spent choosing an outfit, going through a special facial routine, calling up his father and Carole to babysit Riley, and wondering just what the hell he was thinking going on a date with _Noah Puckerman._

"Isn't he that kid that nailed our lawn furniture to the roof when you were in high school?" Burt had asked earlier when Kurt still hadn't decided on an outfit.

"Yes dad. But that was back in our adolescent days. We're mature adults now. I think it will be fine." Kurt answered, holding up a Marc Jacobs black button up in front of himself in the mirror.

Burt over dramatically pouted for Riley's sake who giggled. "Yeah, but... I really liked those patio chairs..."

Kurt turned back to his father, the black shirt, which he planned to pair with a pair of white slim fitting pants, in hand. "Tell you what, I'll bring it up. Maybe he'll reimburse you. Now shoo."

When there was a knock on his apartment door, Kurt's breath hitched and he turned to Carole as Burt and Riley bolted to the door. "How do I look?" He asked the woman, just a tad too concerned for his own comfort.

Carole smiled and patted his hair, which her son in law immediately blanched at. "Sweetie, you look amazing."

"She's right." A new voice said.

Turning on his heel, Kurt did a decent impression of what wolves did whenever they saw pretty girls in cartoons. Noah stood in the door way wearing black slacks, a navy button up shirt, and black sports coat. He wasn't wearing his glasses, so Kurt figured he must've put contacts in. Kurt discreetly tried to hide his drooling. Noah looked hot.

"Your date's here." Burt grumbled, breaking Kurt from his reverie.

"Date's here!" Riley echoed sounding much more enthusiastic. "Look, daddy! My teacher's in my house! Isn't that cool?"

Kurt blinked furiously as he and Noah broke eye contact. "Uh... Yes, RiRi. That is very cool." He bent down to give his son a kiss on the forehead. "Me and No-... Mr. Puckerman are gonna have grown up dinner, but Papa and Mama Bear are gonna stay here with you until I'm back, okay?"

Riley's face grew serious and he saluted his father, something he must've picked up from somebody at school. "Yessir."

Smiling, Kurt patted Riley's head as he thanked his father and Carole for watching the child before turning to Noah. "You ready?"

Noah saluted Kurt as well. "Yes sir. You be good, Riley, okay? Mr. and Mrs. H, I promise I'll have Kurt back by an appropriate hour." He said jokingly. He looked a bit panicked at the unsatisfied look on Burt's face. "Umm, I really will... He'll be back by ten."

"Have a good time you two!" Carole called as Kurt ushered the music teacher from the apartment.

Once they were safely outside, Kurt grinned up at Noah. "Not so badass without the mohawk, huh?"

"Shut up."

...

The restaurant Noah chose was a quaint place just outside of Lima. They had spent the car ride listening and singing along to a CD of their old recordings from Glee Noah had brought along. Kurt had almost peed his pants from laughing when Noah sang along with Rachel's part in 'Run Joey, Run'. When they arrived, Noah quickly jumped from his car and ran around to the other side to open the door for Kurt.

Their waitress promptly began making googly eyes at Noah as she led them to their table in a far corner of the restaurant. Kurt knew he shouldn't have growled at her when she set his silverware in front of him, he just did it anyway. Noah must've noticed the smaller man's jealousy because he nudged his foot with his own with a reassuring smile. The teacher ordered a bottle of house wine before dismissing the waitress and turning back to Kurt.

"Sorry, but she was undressing you with her eyes. I mean, how rude can you be?" Kurt scoffed, taking a sip of his water.

"Nothing wrong with appreciating my fine attributes, Kurt. You were just doing the same thing earlier."

Kurt set his glass down with a frown. He knew he had to ask the inevitable question. "Noah... Why did you ask me out tonight? I mean... Back in high school you were the farthest thing from gay. You do realize I am still, in fact male even though I had a kid, right?"

"I know you're a guy, Kurt. I'm not gay, either." Noah smiled gently as he stared at the other man.

"So you're bisexual?"

Noah shrugged and casually laid a hand on top of Kurt's which had been on top of the table. "I guess. Throughout the years I've kinda come to the conclusion that attraction has no gender. I'm not really into labeling myself though." Kurt nodded in understanding to his response. "... You've always been kind of fascinating to me, Kurt. Back in highschool I think I may have had a little crush on you. I was always jealous of that Sam guy."

Kurt's eyes widened and he felt his cheeks flush. The new and improved Noah liking him was one thing... But PUCK?

"Really?" He asked, flabbergasted.

With a grin, Noah shook his head. "No. Not really."

"You're an ass, Puckerman!" Kurt laughed as he whipped Noah with his napkin.

Noah chuckled. "I never saw you in that way when we were in school. You were just this stuck up boy diva. I mean, you still are. But when I saw you again? I dunno. Maybe it's 'cause we're older, or that you're a dad, or that we're not in high school anymore... But there's something about you that just... intrigues me."

Kurt wasn't able to answer because the waitress bounced back to them eagerly with a bottle of wine and glasses. This time he was slightly (very) grateful for her presence because he wasn't exactly sure he'd be able to form words into a decipherable response. Noah ordered his food verbally and Kurt simply pointed at the menu, partly to show the waitress he was still willing to be a bitch to her and the other part was because he simply couldn't form words after what Noah had just told him. He watched as his date politely told their server to leave the bottle with a dazed look on his face.

"So. Tell me what you do." Noah started as he poured himself and Kurt their wine after the waitress had left. He handed Kurt the first glass.

Blinking himself out of his dumbfounded state, Kurt accepted the glass with a smile. "I'm a fashion columnist, actually..." Noah silently urged him to explain with a nod of his head. "I write for this magazine. I give beauty tips, style tips, health and work out tips. Sometimes I'll be a bit of a journalist and interview people. I haven't accepted one of those jobs in a while though."

"Riley mentioned that you were a stay at home daddy, though?" Noah leaned his chin into his palm.

"Well, yes. Technically, I suppose. I work from home; the headquarters are actually in New York. As long as I have my laptop and internet everything works out fine." Kurt took a sip of his wine and cleared his throat. "So how did you, of all people in Glee, become a music teacher for little kids? I mean, I thought you were moving out to California or something like that."

"I did. For about two months. The cash ran out quick. I don't think you know this, but Santana actually went with me. She broke her leg over there and didn't have insurance. We paid for that and basically had to come back home." Noah laughed. "I didn't really plan on going to college until like a year later. I kind of think it was, in a weird sense, my way of making it up to Beth for abandoning her. Like... I could make a difference in some other kid's life, ya know? Then I just fell in love with it." He ended his explanation with a thoughtful look on his face, and it was Kurt's turn to reach across the table to hold his hand.

The corners of Kurt's mouth tilted up softly. "That's really amazing, Noah."

Their food was soon served and they ate comfortably. They kept up a small conversation. Kurt informed Noah that he and Mercedes were still best friends, but because she and Matt (who she was married to) were living in New York they barely ever saw each other. He also mentioned that Mercedes was about five months pregnant, which Noah gleamed at. Noah told Kurt a story of how an old girlfriend of his, Finn, Rachel, and him all accidentally booked themselves into a nudist camp for a weekend one summer. If anyone asked, Kurt absolutely did NOT spit out his wine in laughter when Noah informed him that he and Finn decided to "just screw it" and drop trou, much to the horror of Rachel.

All in all it was an amazing evening.

...

Only 15 minutes after 10:00 Noah was escorting Kurt up to his apartment. Kurt had only been on one first date before, unless you counted his little butch tryst with Brittany, which he most certainly did not, so he was quite nervous. He knew what usually happened around this time of a date... But did that mean Noah would do such a thing? To Kurt?

_'I think I want him to...' _Kurt thought nervously, clenching his keys in his hands as they stopped in front of his doorway.

"Would you like to come in?" Kurt jerked his thumb backwards to the door.

Noah faked a gasp. "Mr. Hummel, I am appalled you would make such a suggestion, with your parents and son in the same apartment, no less!"

Kurt's face flushed red. "Ugh! You're such a jerk, Noah!" He playfully hit the man's chest. "I meant to say goodnight to Riley or something!"

"I would, but ya know... Your dad scares me. So I'll pass."

Kurt giggled. "He's not that bad ya wimp." But he nodded anyway. "Well..."

Noah's face grew serious and he started leaning forward, pressing Kurt back against the door. The smaller man immediately gave into Noah's advances and he allowed his eyes to flutter close. Kurt could feel Noah's warm breath on his lips. "Well..." was the husky reply that came from Noah. Kurt braced himself for the man's lips on his own...

And then there was nothing.

"Good night!" Noah cried with a goofy grin on his face, at least a foot away from Kurt.

"Oh, you are such an ASS!" Kurt called, but couldn't help sporting a grin of his own. This man Noah. He was, dare Kurt say... perfect?

"Sorry, Princess. This stud doesn't kiss on first dates." Noah winked. "I'll see you later."

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned to unlock his door. He'd only just managed to slip the key in when he heard "Oh, what the hell?" and felt himself being spun around. Kurt decided something right then and there when he felt lips on his own.

_'Yeah... He's perfect.'_

_..._

Kurt wasn't waiting anxiously for Noah's call. He wasn't cursing the fact he hadn't asked for the teacher's cell phone number in return when he gave him his. Really, he wasn't. He hadn't repeatedly checked his cell phone all day on Saturday. Well, maybe he had been waiting... Just a little.

It was around noon on Sunday. Kurt was at the counter, feeling very Martha Stuart in his apron and bandana to keep his hair out of his eyes as he prepared lunch and cleaned up the kitchen. Riley was at the kitchen table with his beanie babies and Legos, giving Kurt time to pout over the fact that he was actually upset he and Noah weren't going to be doing anything else that weekend. He looked over his shoulder at his son, holding up two different cookie cutters. "Mickey or stars?" He asked.

Riley looked up from his project and pondered over the matter quite seriously for a few moments. "Mmmm... Staaaa- Nono! Mickey!"

"Mickey it is." Kurt turned back to the two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches he'd made and was about to press the cutter into them but stopped with a smile. He knew what was coming.

"Make it stars!"

There it was. Kurt let out a soft giggle and made four stars out of the two sandwiches. He put them on a plate and handed them to Riley before getting rid of the crusts and what was left of the sandwiches. As he pushed the blonde boy's toys to the other side of the table the doorbell rang. Kurt ruffled his son's hair quickly and padded his way to the door.

When he opened the door he was greeted with the pleasant surprise of Noah holding a large bouquet of brightly colored flowers. Kurt's face lit up. "Noah!"

There was a cry of: "Mr. Puckerman's here?" and then rushing feet before Riley came running into the room, a half-eaten star in his hand.

"Hiya Riley." Noah grinned and then turned to Kurt, eyeing him up and down. "Rachel Ray."

Kurt frowned good naturedly. "Oh hush you. Come on in. Sorry, it's probably still a bit messy." He stepped aside with a sweep of his hand. His blue eyes raked the flowers hopefully.

A little sheepish, Noah handed him the flowers. "I brought these for you... Sorry, they probably look like flower vomit. I picked 'em from my Ma's garden and put 'em together myself."

"They look fine, Noah... But I still think you've yet to realize that I am not female."

Noah's face dropped.

"I'm kidding! I love them, I honestly do." Kurt leaned in and tilted his head up to lay a chaste kid on the teacher's lips. "Thank you..."

The sound of a door slamming brought them out of their moment. Kurt snapped his head down the hallway to where the sound had come from. He quickly made his way to Riley's room, setting the bouquet down on the way. He reached the door just as the 'click' of the lock being turned sounded. "Riley? Riley, what are you doing?"

"Go away, daddy! I hate you!"

Noah came up behind him awkwardly. "What brought this on?"

Kurt looked genuinely concerned. Never had Riley said such hurtful words. He was always such a happy and loving child. Kurt knocked on the door. "Riley. Tell me what's wrong! Come on, Ri. Unlock the door. Please? You're being rude to Noah!"

"I don't care!" His cry was accentuated with a hiccup.

"Do you have your ID or some kind of card with you?" Kurt asked, turning to Noah.

Pulling out his wallet, Noah grabbed his credit card and passed it to Kurt who set to work on unlocking the door. Finn had taught him that trick when they were living together. Kurt knew it would come in handy, maybe when Riley was a teenager, but not at such a young age. He finally got the door open and barged inside. Riley was curled up on his bed, tears running down his cherubic face.

"Oh, Riley..." Kurt cooed, climbing onto the bed with the child. Noah had stayed in the doorway. "What's wrong?"

"I miss dad!" Riley sobbed burying his face into his pillow.

Kurt's heart dropped down into his stomach. "Riley, I-"

"He was supposed to come like a knight! My dad and daddy are supposed to live happily ever after! Not my daddy and teacher!"

Feeling extremely similar to shit, Noah silently left the apartment.

"Me and your dad," Kurt desperately searched for the right words. "We didn't find our happy ending together. Your dad wanted to be happy and free. So I, I let him go. And Noah, he... He makes me sort of happy, Riley. Don't you think it's fair that we're both happy?"

Riley stayed silent, sniffling. Kurt maneuvered himself so he was lying down next to him and stroked his hair. "You like Noah, right? He's fun?" Kurt wondered and received a nod. "I know you miss your dad. I did too at first. I promise I'll make sure he visits, okay?"

"Okay." The blonde boy wiped at his tears and nose with his sleeve, making Kurt cringe. That shirt was expensive.

Kurt glanced at the doorway and sighed when he realized Noah wasn't there. He stood up and untied the apron which he'd forgotten he still had on. "I should probably see if he's still around."

"I'll come..." Riley volunteered and stood up as well, following Kurt out of his room.

...

Noah was sitting at his desk Monday morning, jotting down notes in his day planner. He was having quite some difficulty keeping his mind off of Kurt and Riley. He regretted their obvious behavior around the child immensely and was worried Riley would be moody with him in class later on that day. Also, he was regretting not calling Kurt, but he figured space would be the best thing for the little boy.

There was a small knock on the door before it opened and the (literally) smaller object of his thoughts entered, his large backpack bouncing with each step. "Riley. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Breakfast?"

Riley didn't answer him and sat down in the middle of his floor, opening his bag and pulling out a cup of yogurt and granola. Noah just watched him, his mouth slightly ajar. "Daddy likes you." Riley stated as he dipped his spoon into the plain yogurt. "He said you make him happy." The boy mumbled around the food in his mouth.

"Riley, I-"

"I want daddy to be happy." Riley said sadly as he swirled his spoon around. He then broke into a toothy grin. "So you have to like him back, kay?"

Noah smiled as well and moved to sit next to the boy. "I think I do."

"Good. You have to be at dinner at my house tonight. Kay? Daddy doesn't know, so no dressing up." Riley poked his teacher's nose with a serious look.

With a laugh, Noah nodded. "Alright, I'll be there."

...

_"Noah Puckerman."_

Kurt sighed, cradling the home phone between his ear and shoulder as he typed up something for work on the computer. Some silly reader had sent in a message claiming she'd wanted to bring back rainbow colored zebra print and she wanted advice as to what to wear with it. Kurt may have vomited in his mouth a bit when he'd originally read the request.

"Yes, 'Cedes." Kurt mumbled into the phone. "For the fifth time, I went on a date with Noah Puckerman." He rolled his eyes as he pressed enter to set into a new paragraph.

"_I coulda sworn he was straight."_ The black girl answered, her voice muffled from the phone.

"You and I both sister. I talked to Riley about it yesterday. He was upset for a bit because of Sam but I think he'll be okay." Kurt took a break from his writing and shut his laptop. He moved from the living room which he used as his office and into the kitchen to grab himself a bottle of water. The flowers Noah had gotten him were in a glass cylinder-shaped vase.

Mercedes paused on the other end of the line. "_Boo, I don't know if I should tell you this or not; but I saw Sam yesterday in the city of all places. Me and Matt were at a bar having drinks with a few friends and there he was, with a girl... Your editor."_

Kurt's jaw dropped and he slammed the water bottle on the counter, fuming. "You've GOT to be kidding me." His lip curled up in disgust. "Oh she's gonna wish she never came to work for me. That bitch. And SAM? He TOLD me he was queer! What the hell is that? Please tell me you went soul sister on them."

"_Oh. Believe me baby boy. I did. Lynn is definitely fearing for her career."_

"Thank you, hun. You know... Now that I think about it, I always used to notice her number showing up on Sam's phone. I always just assumed it was because she was looking for me. Do you think he left me, his family. For HER?" It made sense, Sam and Lynn always did get along. They'd even gone as far as to flirt in front of Kurt before moving to Texas or on business trips. Or that one time she'd flown to Texas to help Kurt with deadlines when they were short staffed. Lynn had stayed in a hotel. Sam disappeared for quite some time one of the nights she was there, claiming there was a "work emergency". Kurt was oblivious to it all.

"_Oooooh. They are going down. No one messes with my Kurt and gets away with it." _Mercedes hissed over the phone. Kurt could hear Matt's quiet protests of her anger affecting the baby growing inside of her and had to smile softly.

"It's alright, 'Cedes. You take care of that baby Rutherford, okay? I'll take care of the firing and castrating." He glanced up at the clock on the wall. "I should go. I've gotta go pick up RiRi."

"_Okay, Boo. I'll talk to you later. Love you much_."

"Love you too, 'Cedes. Ciao." Kurt clicked off on the phone and let out a frustrated sigh. "God, how could I have been so stupid?" He growled and grabbed his keys before stomping out the door.

...

On his way to the school Kurt's phone chimed. Normally he'd just let it go to voice mail while driving, but when he saw who it was he couldn't help but answer and show the bitch who was in charge. "Hello, Lynn." He said in a sickeningly sweet voice, keeping the car steady with one hand.

_"Hi, Kurt. I was just seeing if you had the rough draft on that article about the new Boudicca collection."_

"Oh, it's coming along. I highly doubt you'll be seeing it though, sweetie." Kurt's eyes slanted and his hand gripped tightly on the steering wheel when Lynn asked what he meant. "I know about you and Sam, Lynn! I can't believe you would do that to me, you bitch!"

_"Mercedes told you?"_

"Yeah, she told me! And I'm telling you right now that you are fucking fired! I never want to hear from you again," By now, Kurt was barely paying attention to the road. All he saw was red. "I'm going to request a new editor from HQ, you hear me? I hope you and Sam are very fucking happy toge-"

It happened so fast. One moment he was screaming into his phone and the next he was realizing he had drifted off the road and that it was way too late to avoid the tree his car was headed towards.

...

"Mr. Puckerman?"

Noah looked up from packing his briefcase. Riley was standing unsurely in the door way, clutching his backpack to his small chest. "You're back." Noah chuckled, standing up and shouldering his bag. "This is the third time today. You should hurry, your bus is gonna leave."

"Daddy picks me up... He's not here though... Will you wait with me?" The blonde child looked hopeful as he watched his teacher grab his keys.

Gesturing for Riley to follow him Noah locked the door to the music room after Riley was out and they started making their way down the gradually emptying hallway. There was artwork in the hallway; Noah had noticed Riley's earlier that day. It was a (supposedly) a picture of him and Kurt in their apartment. "Of course I'll wait with you. But what if K-... Your daddy came while you went to go get me?"

Riley shrugged. "I dunno. He's always early."

...

Noah waited with Riley on one of the picnic tables in front of the school. They watched in silence as all the school buses gradually left. Noah started up a small conversation when the parents picking up their children thinned out, asking Riley activities he and Kurt enjoyed. Riley's answer was they liked going to the park and drawing, something to be expected of a kid that young. After Riley was finished talking, Noah pulled out his phone and dialed Kurt's cell phone number, which he had long since memorized.

It went right to voicemail.

With a frown, he left a message saying that he would bring Riley home, dismissing the boy's confused look. "Come on, let's go." Noah stood up, reaching out to hold Riley's hand as they crossed the parking lot. They reached his car, which Riley was all too happy to proudly state he was riding in. Just as Noah was making sure Riley was securely strapped in the back seat an unfamiliar ring echoed through the car. Riley looked just as confused as his teacher for a moment before his eyes widened and he dug through his bag. He quickly emerged with a simple looking cellphone and held it awkwardly to his ear.

"H-Hello?"

"Oh! Papa Bear h-" Riley paused, his mouth hanging open. "I'm with my teacher Mr. Puckerman, daddy's friend."

Riley listened to the voice on the phone with Noah watching him worriedly the whole time. Finally, the boy turned to him. "Can... Can you take me to the hosbibul?" He wondered upset as he held the phone to his ear.

Noah's eyes widened and he nodded quickly before slamming the back door and running to the driver's seat. Riley was still on the phone, nodding and mumbling agreements. Noah could only hope everything was okay.

...

A man rushing frantically into the ER with a child must have not been anything spectacular for the receptionist. She wasn't even phased enough to look up from her typing when she pointed him in the direction of the waiting room. Noah frowned at her before he was dragged off in the direction she had pointed to by Riley.

"I'm worried about daddy!" Riley cried after they had taken their seats.

"I am too, Riley... But we've got to wait for someone to come o-"

"Riley! Noah!"

Their heads snapped up at the familiar voice. Riley was out of his chair and in his father's arms in a split second. Burt was standing next to them, a worried smile on his face.

Kurt hugged his son tightly. "God, Riley. I am SO sorry." He pulled away and looked the little boy in the eyes. "It won't happen again, I promise."

Noah walked over to the family quietly. "What happened?" He asked Burt, allowing the father and son to have their moment.

Kurt stood up straighter, hearing the question. He had two patches of gauze on his face, one on his forehead and one on his left cheekbone. "My car and a tree felt an undying attraction towards each other, apparently." He placed a hand on his chest dramatically. "I just couldn't stop it."

Burt frowned at his son, very lightly flicking the back of his head. "He was on his phone and wasn't paying attention to the road. The car took most of the damage, luckily. He only needed a few stitches from the glass."

Balancing Riley on his hip, Kurt winked at Noah. "I like my version better."

Noah sighed as they all headed towards the parking lot. "Kurt, you really shouldn't make light of it. What if you'd really been hurt? Riley was worried... I was worried."

The automatic doors opened for the four males and Kurt turned to Noah. "You're right... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have joked about that... Um, Noah would you like to come over for dinner?"

"Actually..." Noah grinned at Riley. "I already have a dinner date."

With a devastated look Kurt's eyes met his shoes. "Oh, Okay. Dad, you don't mind bringing me and Riley back, do you?"

"Silly daddy!" Riley giggled. "I'm Mr. Puckerman's dinner date. I asked him to come over tonight." He stated quite proud of himself.

Kurt blinked, a bit confused. "Wait. You. Ohhhh!" He laughed and tickled his son's belly. "You're such a little schemer." He looked at Noah with sparkling blue eyes. "So... You still up for tonight, then?"

"I think I can handle it."

Burt awkwardly cleared his throat. "Then Puckerman, I'll leave you to bringing these two home. I can trust YOU won't be talking on your phone while driving, hmm?"

The teacher nodded. "You can count on it. I wouldn't dream of putting your boys in danger."

"You're a good man Puckerman."

...

Dinner was great. The three all joked around the table as they ate their take out. As Riley ranted on about one thing or another Kurt and Noah had locked eyes and played quite the sensual game of footsie with their socked feet under the table. That game stopped when Kurt brushed against a particularly ticklish spot on the other man's shin resulting in him banging his knee hard against the table.

After dinner Kurt started feeling sore and tired from his crash, so he sprawled out on the couch and watched his son and Noah. They started out on the floor playing with Legos, humming under their breath, it slowly progressed into an impromptu performance of 'Under the Sea' and then a demanded encore of 'Be a Man' from Mulan. Riley's so called 'deep voice' had Noah and Kurt nearly rolling in laughter.

They went through the motions of getting Riley for bed. Kurt bathed him while Noah waited in the living room, unnecessarily working on his lesson plans. After 20 minutes, the two emerged and Riley gave Noah a quick and damp hug goodnight before he disappeared into his bedroom. Kurt followed him in, bid his goodnights, gave him a kiss on the forehead and exited the room quietly.

Noah wasn't in the living room when Kurt came out again. Kurt confusedly frowned before checking the empty kitchen. He poked his head in the bathroom before going to check his own bedroom. Noah was sitting at the end of his bed, flipping through Riley's baby book which the younger man always kept on his bedside table.

"Hey." Kurt greeted, fully stepping into the room. He sat down next to him and smiled at the photo of tiny baby Riley in a sailor jumper.

"Hey, Sorry, I got curious." Noah looked around the room after he set the book back in its rightful place. "I figured that it would be... Less plain, ya know?" He said, indicating the room.

Kurt shrugged. "I suppose you're right... Being a parent? Amazing. A single parent? Busy. I just never really have the time to think about decorating my own bedroom. I only come in here to sleep and get changed anyway."

Noah nodded in understanding. "Kurt... What happened with Sam? Why'd you split up?"

"He wanted something different in his life, I guess. Being held down by a flamboyantly queer man and his son was just too much. I suppose I can see where he's coming from."

"Don't say that. That douche is missing so much. I mean, he just gave up being with a wonderful guy and his own son. Riley's a great kid... and you? I'm pretty sure I'm probably the luckiest guy in the world to be given a chance to be close to both you and Riley." The words that came out of the teacher's mouth were probably the most sincere thing Kurt had ever heard. The smaller man flushed and ducked his head. Noah stared at him for quite some time before taking a breath. "So I'm just gonna go ahead and kiss you again."

...

Noah woke up the next morning fully clothed with his arms wrapped around a soft and equally clothed body. His shoulders relaxed when he realized it was just Kurt. They had spent their time as if they were teenagers in high school and made out until they grew tired and fell asleep on top of the covers. He glanced at the clock on the wall and groaned. He had to be at the school in 45 minutes.

"Kurt." He whispered, stroking the soft cheek in front of him. He vaguely recalled his hands being on the same cheeks the night before, pulling the man in closer. Noah had of course, been mindful of his stiches from the crash. "Kurt," Noah repeated, louder this time.

Kurt mumbled something in his sleep, burying himself deeper into the teacher's embrace. With a sigh, Noah slipped himself free from the man and got off of the bed. Kurt must have been a heavy sleeper, because he didn't even stir. He grabbed a fleece blanket from the chair in front of Kurt's vanity and covered the slumbering man. With a fond look at who could very well be his new boyfriend, Noah exited the room.

Riley was in the kitchen, sleepily rubbing at his eyes as he grabbed a spoon for a bowl of cereal which he seemed to have messily poured for himself. He visibly brightened when his teacher entered the room. "Hi Mr. Puckerman!"

Ruffling the boy's hair, Noah grinned. "Morning, kiddo. You can call me Noah outside of school if you'd like though." Riley nodded eagerly. "Listen, I'm gonna let your daddy sleep in, okay? I'll take you in to school today. If you don't mind stopping at my home on the way, that is. I'll need to change and brush my teeth."

Riley shook his head frantically. "No! I don't mind!"

"Alright, but we'll have to hurry. Can I trust you to get yourself dressed while I write your daddy a note? Then we'll brush your hair and teeth."

The little boy was more than happy to oblige as he devoured his cereal before bolting off down the hallway.

...

_I took Riley to school with me. You sleep like a log, Kurt. He said he's never rode the bus, so I'll take him home too. Just so you don't have to bother your dad or worry about finding a car in time._

_Last night was nice. I'll be thinking about you today._

_-Noah_

Kurt smiled goofily as he finished the note he'd found taped to his chest. Why Noah had chosen to tape it to him, Kurt would never know.

It was good Noah had gotten up, though, or Riley would have never gotten to school on time. Kurt had been so wrapped up with Noah the night before that he had completely forgotten to set his alarm. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was nearing 11:30.

He went about his normal morning routine. It was Tuesday, which meant it was facial day. After carefully putting the mask on (avoiding his cuts), he made his way past the front door but stopped when he saw an envelope that must have been slipped under the door. Kurt leaned down and picked up the envelope, feeling something inside. It was addressed from his father. On the inside was a key and a small note stating that Burt had gotten a call from Noah saying that he would be taking care of Riley's transportation, but Kurt would still be needing a temporary vehicle.

When it was time to rid of his face mask, Kurt showered and changed. He fixed his hair and put on concealer before heading to his laptop. He checked his email and saw that he had five new messages, all from Lynn. That was the main thing he needed to take care of, he decided as he deleted every message. He would go and get a new phone as his old one had been destroyed, and then destroy his editor.

...

"Hi, Noah."

Said man looked up and his face broke out into a grin upon seeing Kurt in the doorway holding a Panera bag. It was one minute from 1pm when his lunch break was. "Helloooo best looking thing I've seen all day." Noah murmered sexily as he got up and took the bag from Kurt inhaling its scent. He received a whap on the arm for that one.

"I called the receptionist with my new phone earlier." Kurt waved a teal iPhone as he fully entered the room. "She said this was when your lunch break was. I figured I'd surprise you... well, that and thank you for getting Riley ready and taking him to school." He watched as Noah sat down in the middle of the floor and dug into the bag.

"Thanks. I've been starving all day." Noah said sincerely as Kurt sat down across from him.

"You can have any combination you'd like. I wasn't sure what you'd want..."

Noah looked up and smiled after he removed all of the food from the bag. "Well, first of all. I want this..." With that said he leaned forward and gently laid his lips on the other man's. It was short and sweet because they were in an elementary school, but it still left both of them swooning.

They both ate in a comfortable silence. Just as it was nearing the end of Noah's lunch break, the teacher looked up with a nervous smile. "Kurt?"

The younger man lowered what little had left of his baguette and locked his eyes with Noah. "Mmhmm?"

"We're dating now, right?"

"Yep."

"Cool."

...

The weeks that followed were some of the happiest Kurt's ever had. Noah, Riley, and he fell into a routine of sorts. Noah would stop at the Hummel apartment in the mornings, share subtle kisses with Kurt in the kitchen before and after breakfast. Then Kurt would smother a protesting Riley with smooches of his own before ushering the two out the door and to school. The evenings were usually as brief as the mornings. Noah would drop Riley off at home, which was on the way to his own apartment, say hello and goodbye to Kurt with a kiss in between and then head home.

Of course there were the days when Kurt would take Riley to and from school himself. Those were the days were either Kurt was feeling extra loving towards his son, Noah was running late or needed to go in early, or when the two had some sort of an argument. Their disagreements were always over something trivial or silly. Riley's personal favorite (of those that he'd seen) was when his daddy and teacher started flipping out on each other in a Subway when the young girl at the counter asked whether Riley would like a cookie or apple slices. Noah immediately stated cookie for the young boy, to which Kurt pinched his arm for and told the girl that Riley would be having apple slices. In turn, Noah flicked the rim of Kurt's stylish hat, dislodging it from its rightful place. They started to fight back and forth, Noah's argument being "Let the kid live a little!" and Kurt's being "He's too cute to be stuffing his face with empty calories!"

Needless to say, Riley got both the cookie and apple slices.

One of their more serious fights had happened, luckily, while Riley was with Burt. Noah had shown up to Kurt's apartment complex a bit early one weekend to find the younger man being shamelessly flirted with by some buff college student, who must've been visiting his folks, in the hallway. Noah had seen red when the kid's hand ended up on Kurt's hip. The brunette man had no time to react negatively to the touch before the student was being shoved off of him. After that, Kurt had tried to explain that he of course didn't want the younger male's affections but the teacher hadn't wanted to hear any of it. Noah ended up telling Kurt to "Screw off." and not talking to him for the whole weekend. Monday morning Kurt had woken up to flowers, coffee, and that new pair of boots he'd had his eye on. Buying Kurt's affection was an easy task.

More than once, Burt had taken Riley off of Kurt's hands so he and Noah could have time to themselves. They were taking their relationship carefully and had yet to sleep with each other. Noah really enjoyed spending time with Kurt and Riley, so they'd come to a silent agreement to take things slow and not screw them up. Their time alone together usually consisted of dinner in eithers apartment, a movie that they barely paid attention to, kissing and heavy petting.

One day, Kurt had been swamped with work after taking so long to find a new editor. It was a Saturday; therefore Noah and Riley didn't need to be at the school. "Do you think you could take RiRi to get his haircut today? I'd go, but I really need to get this article out." The brunette man asked while placing pancakes on Noah's plate. The teacher agreed and he and Riley grinned at each other while Kurt gave a very detailed description of what he wanted done to his son's hair.

Kurt should've made sure he was stricter.

"You did not give my child a mowhawk."

Noah glanced down at Riley who flashed him a toothy smile. "I didn't. The lady at the salon did."

"OH GAGA!" Kurt cried his hands flying to Riley's partially shaved blonde head. "Next thing I know I'm gonna be getting calls home telling me he's slushying his classmates!" He stated dramatically, rubbing his son's head as if his hair would grow back by doing so.

Riley flapped his arms happily. "I like it, daddy!"

Noah wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders. "He's gonna have the third graders ALL over him, the little stud."

Kurt relented, taking in the sight of his beaming son and boyfriend. He had to admit, it was kind of cute. And Riley did seem happy with it. He sighed leaning into Noah's embrace and wrapping an arm around his waist. "It can stay but ONLY until it grows back. We're not re-doing it. Got it, boys?"

"Got it!" Riley chirped before rushing towards the bathroom, most likely to look at himself in the mirror.

With a soft smile, Kurt turned so he was facing Puck and wrapped both of his arms around his midsection. "You're ridiculous."

Noah leaned his head on the brunettes with a grin. "Yeah, but you totally like it." He drew away from Kurt and gave him a light spank on the behind, making the smaller man jump. "Now come on I promised Riley I would teach him how to get guns like mine." He brandished his arm.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

...

It was midafternoon one Friday. Kurt had ditched his contacts for a pair of thick rimmed designer glasses and his normally pristine attire for a pair of yoga pants and a v necked shirt. He was feeling a bit lazy that day, his hair was even unstyled and hanging loosely over his forehead. Noah had said he'd preferred it like that anyway. He was laying on the floor, of all places, typing up an article for work.

He was both nervous and excited for later that night. Noah was going to drop Riley off and then drive straight back to his own apartment. Then around 5 Burt would pick Riley up. He and Kurt had planned that he would show up at Kurt's apartment for a night in... THE night in. Kurt's stomach flip-flopped at that thought.

He'd never actually had sex with anyone but Sam. And Noah... well, he was Noah Puckerman. Kurt worried he wouldn't be able to satisfy Noah at all and that he would leave. Then again, that was Kurt's pessimistic side talking. He knew Noah wasn't like that. He was an amazing man.

Just as Kurt started on the last paragraph of his article, the doorbell rang. He sighed and clicked save before closing his laptop and setting it on the coffee table on his way to the door. A small part of him regretted going to the door with the way he looked, but he brushed it off, assuming it was just the package he'd sent out for a week or so ago. A signed copy of Neil Diamond's 'Hot August Night' . It had cost an arm and a leg, but Kurt knew Noah would love it. His birthday was coming up, after all. Smiling at that thought, Kurt swung open the door...

"Sam."

"Hey Kurt," The blond man said sheepishly, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Kurt's mind raced a mile a minute. The man he hadn't seen in months, who he'd been practically married to, who cheated on him with his EDITOR, was standing in front him... with that same smile he always had on his gorgeous lips. "Wh-What are you doing here?" He asked, his hand squeezing the door handle tightly.

"I uh... I heard you got into an accident..." Sam mumbled.

With a frown, Kurt rolled his eyes. "Sam, that was weeks ago." He dropped the subject. "How'd you find the address?"

Sam shrugged. "You're in the phone book. I figured if I came to Ohio I'd find you one way or another. First thing I did was look in a directory."

Noticing the slightly homophobic little old lady from next door watching their exchange, Kurt stepped to the side, gesturing for his ex to come inside. He closed the door after him and headed towards the kitchen. "I'll put on some water for coffee."

Sam followed awkwardly, looking around the apartment. He smiled fondly at seeing a few of his son's toys laying around. He paused at the doorway of the kitchen where there was a decorative table to the side. Three photos in expensive looking frames sat on it. The first was of Burt, Carole, Finn, Kurt, and Riley. The second was just of Kurt and Riley. The third definitely caught his attention. And it was definitely not because of the pretty park in the background. He picked up the frame and walked into the kitchen. "Is this Puckerman?"

Kurt looked up from the stove, slightly startled. He looked from the picture to Sam before nodding. "He's Riley's teacher."

"You have a picture of yourself, Riley, and his teacher in your living room?" Same asked, his mouth hanging open slightly.

Huffing Kurt grabbed the picture and walked the few steps to put it back in its correct spot. "We're dating." He crossed his arms and turned around to Sam. "Is that going to be a problem?"

Sam let out a laugh. "You and Puck? You're kidding, right? You do realize he's straight as an arrow and used to throw you into trashcans right?"

"Actually," The brunette snapped. "They were DUMPSTERS." He mentally slapped himself for that retort, but continued. "And he doesn't like labels. He believes love has no gender."

"Love? You guys are in love?" Sam asked incredulously.

Kurt paused, his eyes wide with realization of what he'd said. He remembered back to their first date when Noah had phrased it as 'Attraction'... but that didn't matter. Did he love Noah? Did Noah love Kurt? The kettle whistled, snapping Kurt out of his thoughts. "That's none of your business."

Sam snorted. "Does he have a mohawk again?"

Kurt slammed the kettle down and turned to the larger man. "Look, if you're just here to judge me then its best that you leave."

"No..." Sam sighed running a hand through his hair. "No, I'm sorry Kurt. I didn't mean to come across as a dick," He watched as Kurt picked up the kettle and started pouring the steaming water into two different cups. "Is... Is Riley coming home soon?"

Kurt sat down at the kitchen table, sliding one of the cups over to the side where Sam was standing. "Yes. Noa- Puck is bringing him by."

"Can I see him?"

He wanted to kick and scream, to tell Sam that no, he couldn't see his own son. He'd left them. He'd chosen to leave and he'd have to pay the consequences. "Yes. You can see him." The blue eyed man nodded; his cup at his lips. "If you'd like... I mean, if you have a hotel or somewhere to stay," Kurt trailed off.

"Yeah, I have a room," Sam nodded eagerly.

"I was planning on having Riley stay at my dad's place tonight, but if you want... I suppose he could stay with you, you are his father."

...

Within fifteen minutes, Kurt and Sam were standing in the hallway outside of Kurt's apartment. They'd finished their coffee as they treaded carefully with their conversation. It focused mainly on Riley and how he was doing in school.

"So I'll be seeing you at five then." Kurt smiled politely, his hand on the doorknob.

Sam smiled back, his back hunched awkwardly. "Yeah, five. Thank you Kurt."

"It's no problem, I mean, you are hi-"

Kurt's words were cut off by chapped lips being forced onto his own. Out of pure instinct, he closed his eyes and kissed back. It almost felt nice. As if he'd truly been Sam. He almost allowed his mouth to open but something pulled him back... Noah.

"Dad?"

The two quickly jumped away from each other. Kurt wiped furiously at his lips as Riley approached them, his too large backpack bouncing with every step. Kurt's heart fell into his stomach as he looked down the hallway. Had Noah seen? He didn't see the man, so it put his thoughts slightly at ease.

"Hey RiRi! How are ya?" Sam grinned kneeling down and embracing his son.

Feeling sick, Kurt headed back inside. "I'll just pack his bag for you now..."

...

It was nearing 7 when Noah finally had showed up. Kurt all but ran to the door and threw his arms around the man as soon as he pulled it open. Noah was slow to respond to the embrace. Pulling away, Kurt pouted slightly. "I thought you were gonna stand me up..."

"Nah." Noah mumbled, brushing past Kurt to go inside. "I got held up."

Kurt frowned. "I guess so. I mean, you haven't even changed from what you were wearing this morning..."

"Yeah, sorry. I figured it wouldn't matter."

Kurt's heart started beating faster. Had he really seen Sam and him kissing? "Um, did yo-"

Noah cut him off. "I'm not really hungry. Do you want to head to bed?"

Biting his lip, Kurt's breathing increased. Bed. That meant sex. Noah was acting weird, different than usual. And he was almost positive at that point that he'd seen them kissing. He approached the man and laid a hand on his arm. "Look, Noah, I'm sorry... Just-"

For the second time that day, Kurt's words were cut off by a pair of lips. He was beginning to doubt the whole 'silencing with a kiss' thing was even remotely romantic. Kurt attempted to pull away. "Noah-" He started, but stopped when Noah's fingers pressed against his mouth, shushing him.

"I'm gonna make you feel good, alright?" Noah whispered sensually into Kurt's ear, sending shivers down his spine.

Kurt's eyes fluttered closed. Maybe Noah didn't know about the kiss. Maybe he just really wanted to be intimate with him... Kurt relented. "Alright..." He whispered back. He was barely disappointed when Noah didn't even smile in acknowledgement; he just started leaving open mouthed kisses on his neck. Kurt let out breathy gasps before grabbing the other man's face and pulling him into a fiery kiss.

Noah stumbled backwards as he maneuvered them towards the couch. It was hardly a bed, and would most likely be sticky and comfortable since it was leather, but it was the closest reasonable surface. Somehow in their journey, both of their jackets had disappeared and when he fell backwards onto the soft leather with Kurt on top of him they only had to worry about their shirts. Kurt had become quite eager, and Noah figured it would be okay to just go ahead and rip Kurt's shirt open. He seemed perfectly fine with it when he ripped Noah's in return.

Their hips ground together as their tongues sparred for dominance. A battle which was long overdue. Noah was unable to keep track of his mouths movements as he flipped them over so Kurt lying down on the sofa. Though, the saliva that leaked from their mouths from the sloppy kisses was turning him on quite a bit. And judging by Kurt's groans, it was doing its job decently for Kurt as well.

Pale hands fumbled with Noah's belt buckle as he massaged Kurt's chest. "You're so fucking hot." Noah groaned out as Kurt managed to push his pants down to his knees.

Kurt let out a soft chuckle as he caressed the soft fabric of his soon to be lover's boxers. "You're not half bad yourself."

Soon, Kurt was freed from his pants as well and he was wrapping his legs around Noah as they moved their hips together sensually. In all actuality, things weren't going as Kurt had hoped, but it felt way too good to even think about stopping. Especially when he felt the teacher's guitar calloused hand slide into his boxer briefs and around his erection. He practically shoved Noah's boxers off and almost came at the sight of his impressive manhood, not to mention what he was doing with Kurt's dick. " Stop..." He gasped, even though he couldn't help the up and down movements of his hips when Noah did stop.

"What is it?" Asked Noah, his eyes dark with lust. His hand stayed wrapped around Kurt's cock, motionless.

"I'm not...God," Kurt's eyes rolled up when he moved slightly to look at the other man's face better. "I'm not cumming tonight unless it's with you inside of me. Give me your hand." Baring his best diva face, he held out his own hand. When Noah set his pre-cum covered fingers in his own, Kurt brought them up to his lips. With one last passionate look, Kurt closed his blue eyes and slid Noah's fingers into his mouth.

Seeing and feeling the brunette swirl his tongue around his fingers sent sparks of arousal through Noah, turning him on even more. And when Kurt extracted his hand, a thin line of drool forming between his mouth and his fingers he just about lost it and fucked the man into the couch. "You've gotta get me ready..." Kurt hummed, closing his eyes and leaning further into the couch. His legs opened so they were no longer cradling Noah between them. He bit his lip as Noah spread his cheeks, revealing his hole.

They kissed as Noah slid the first finger in. He was tight, but not virgin tight, which almost sent a twinge of jealousy through Noah. He slipped another finger into the heat and worked them around, scissoring them. As he slipped his middle finger in, he curled the other two around, seeking out that certain bundle of nerves he was determined to find. He smirked in triumph when Kurt cried out and nearly bent in half as his fingers brushed against it.

When he was sure Kurt was fully prepared, he slid his fingers out, eliciting a moan of disappointment from the smaller male. "Condom? Lube?" Noah wondered, only thinking of them at that moment.

Kurt sighed. "I put them in the bedroom."

Frowning, Noah got up, slightly palming his cock. "I'll be right back. Bedside drawer?" With Kurt's nod, he hobbled towards the bedroom. He was quick and was back within 20 seconds. He was almost glad for the short trip, because when he returned he found Kurt clutching the arm of the sofa above his head, fucking himself with his own fingers. "You eager boy." Noah growled, maneuvering himself between Kurt's legs.

Noah managed to glove and lube himself in record time, all the while watching Kurt's two fingers slip in and out of his ass. He stroked himself when he was finished and locked eyes with Kurt. "You ready?" He was answered with a nod and watched the brunette finger's abandon his hole. Noah leaned down to Kurt and slipped their lips together as he positioned and slid in with one swift movement. He all but shoved his tongue down Kurt's throat, barely silencing their loud moans. Screw the old lady next door.

Gasping with each thrust, Kurt wrapped his arms around Noah's neck, spreading his legs as far as he could. Their movements were rough and fast, but dear God it felt good. After a short while, Noah pulled out completely, earning quite the glare from Kurt, but he simply grabbed and pulled him onto his lap, slamming him down onto his cock. The smaller man shouted as the new angle hit his prostate with each sharp hip movement.

Noah reached in between them and grasped Kurt's cock, pumping it in unison with his thrusts. After only a few thrusts, Kurt let himself go. With a broken cry, he came over his stomach and the hand around his cock. The tightening of Kurt's muscles helped move Noah along, and a few moments later he felt himself cumming as well.

Allowing himself to be laid back against the couch, Kurt hummed in contentment, only stopping briefly when Noah pulled out. He closed his eyes, expecting to feel Noah's warm body return to him after he tied off and threw the condom away...

Then he heard the clanging of a belt buckle.

Kurt's eyes snapped open and he sat up, hissing slightly as his over-sensitized muscles moved. He expected, hoped to see Noah simply folding their clothes. He didn't, though. He was pulling on his pants. The scene was all too familiar. "N-Noah...?" Kurt asked.

Noah turned to him with a sigh. Kurt's heart thudded in his chest when he realized he seemed agitated. "Puck. I've decided to go by Puck again."

"Wha-..." Kurt shook his head slightly. "Puck. Are you leaving?"

"Yeah. You should call Sammy. I know you guys got back together earlier. Don't you think it's a bit shitty you cheated on him with me?" Puck sneered. "Guess you're not so high and mighty at all. You just did the same thing he did to you."

Kurt couldn't believe it. He had seen them together. He tricked him. "You, you monster." Kurt hissed before getting up and grabbing his pants. He jerked them up his hips. "THAT'S why you wanted to sleep with me so eagerly? To make me into a bad person? GOD, Puck," He spat out the name with disgust. "You're almost 30! GROW THE FUCK UP!" He screamed. Kurt ignored the angry tears that sprang to his eyes. He didn't even feel the need to defend himself out of the pure disgust he felt for the man in front of him. "Get the fuck out." He growled through gritted teeth.

"Gladly." Puck hissed, grabbing his shirt. He slipped on his shoes and stomped to the door. "Oh, and for the record, Hummel?" He called, his hand on the doorhandle. "I was almost in love with you."

The door slammed and Kurt let out a sob, covering his face with his hands. He felt so used, so humiliated, so furious. "So was I." He whispered.

...

Kurt's cell phone rang around 4am that morning. He wasn't asleep, far from it, actually. He'd been lying in the tub for who knows how long, the water gradually becoming cold. Thoughts of 'Puck' and Sam swarmed through his head. He was on the verge of deciding that Riley was the only man he needed in his life when 'Respect' blasted from his phone which sat on the toilet seat. That was Mercedes' ringtone. Genuinely concerned, he wiped his hands dry and reached for the phone.

...

Noah struggled to make it through the day on Monday. During his first class he'd basically shoved a box of instruments at the first graders and told them to have at it as he sat at his desk and rubbed his forehead.

Being that guy- that douchebag who would treat Kurt like that... It wasn't anywhere near who he wanted to be for Kurt. Noah wanted to be different for him. He wanted to take care of him, love him, be a father figure to Riley. But he threw it all away. Why? Because he got jealous; seeing Sam and Kurt kiss left Noah feeling like his heart was being ripped from his chest.

His knuckles would clench every time he thought of how he went about things. He didn't even know if Kurt and Sam had gotten back together; he just assumed and then used Kurt in such a vile way to rid of his frustrations. Noah felt as if he'd raped the man.

When it was time for Riley's class the boy hadn't acted any differently than he normally would have. Then again, Noah didn't really expect for Kurt to have told him about what had happened. Riley seemed to catch on to his somber mood and shuffled up to him at the end of class. Riley's main teacher glanced into the room to see where the boy was but Noah waved her off. She wandered away after her class, knowing of the relationship between the two.

"Why are you sad, Noah?" Riley wondered, tilting his head back to look at the man. "Is it 'cause daddy left?"

Noah blinked, confused. "He left?"

Riley tilted his head, a thoughtful look on his face. "Yeah. Aunt MerMer had her baby. Daddy left... Saturday to go see her! I'm staying with Papa Bear." He looked side to side before gesturing for Noah to lean closer with his finger. Noah bent at the waist and Riley leaned close to his ear. "Don't tell daddy, but... Papa Bear lets me stay up late!"

Smiling genuinely, Noah ruffled the strip of blond hair on Riley's head. "That's great, RiRi... But, uh... wasn't your other daddy here as well?" He knew it was a bit shady to get such information out of Riley, but he just needed to know.

"Dad? No. Well, yeah...But he left yesterday. I think he and daddy had a fight." Riley frowned, looking at his feet.

"I'm sorry, Riley."

"It's okay." Riley's face lit up and he placed his tiny hands on either of Noah's cheeks. "'Cause I have you! I mean, I know I already have one daddy, but I need two daddy people at all times! And dad is good, but he's not here and you are. So, I can have THREE daddies. Cool, huh?"

Noah felt himself becoming choked up. He smiled despite the aching in his chest. "Yes... Yes, that's very cool, Riley. You should. Um, you should get to class. Okay?"

...

Mercedes' and Matt's little girl was gorgeous. Little Charisma Lillian Rutherfurd. Seeing her beautiful cherubic face immediately sent all of Kurt's worries and problems out the window. "Can I keep her?" Kurt asked as Matt passed her into his arms.

"Oh, boo. I know this is mean to say... But HAHA! I get to dress her in cute little dresses!" Mercedes goodheartedly stuck her tongue out at her best friend.

Kurt smiled back at her. "He may be able to stop me now, but a year ago Riley wasn't able to grasp the whole gender difference concept yet... Those were the days... Oh! I should dig out some old rompers of RiRi's for little Charisma."

"Please do." Mercedes plopped herself into a rocking chair of Charisma's nursery with a tired sigh. "Knowing you, they're all designer."

"Of course," Kurt gently placed Charisma in her crib and turned back to his friend. Matt had disappeared down the hall somewhere.

Mercedes studied him carefully. "How you holding up, Kurt?"

"Fine!" The brunette busied himself with re-folding already folded jumpers. "I went to HQ today, got chewed out, and did a little chewing out of my own. I was able to look through a couple new spring lines to critique. Tonight I'm going out with Rachel and Finn-"

"Kurt." Mercedes said finally, interrupting him. "You know what I mean."

With a sigh, Kurt placed down a particularly adorable yellow jumper that he just knew Charisma would look gorgeous in. "I wish... I wish we could have talked about it."

"Maybe you still can." The dark skinned woman suggested.

"I don't know. I don't think I even I want to face him after what happened last time. I even considered bringing Riley with me, just so No-. Puck wouldn't be able to see him. But he's good with Riley. I trust him with Riley." The brunette rubbed at his forehead. "I really like him, Mercedes, a lot."

"I think you need to tell him, boo. Yes, what he did was wrong on several different levels, but... I just think you two would be good for each other. Noah Puckerman is still the same boy we knew back in high school. He's still this cocky, selfish, guy, but he's also respectful now. He's proved it to you before the other night, maybe you should let him try again... if he's willing. He's a good man, Kurt."

Kurt didn't reply. He just turned to look at Charisma.

...

"Noah Puckerman."

Noah shifted awkwardly under Burt's stare as he stood before him on his stoop. "He-Hey Mr. Hummel. Is there... Could I talk to you?"

Burt quirked an eyebrow before shrugging and stepping aside. Noah followed him inside and into the living room where Carole and Riley were on the couch. Riley brightened and flew from the couch and into Noah's arms.

"Hi Noah," Carole greeted with a smile. "What brings you here? You do know Kurt is in New York, right? Not that you can't come and visit us..."

"Well," Noah sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I messed up."

Burt stared accusingly at him as he sat down and crossed his arms. "What do you mean you messed up? Did you hurt my son?" Riley noticed his grandfather's stance and immediately mimicked him.

"I'm not going to deny it, Mr. Hummel. I probably don't deserve Kurt, but... I care about him. A lot. And Riley, you're awesome. I want to be a part of your life. I just... I need help to get him back." What Noah said was true and if it meant risking a shotgun round to the face from Burt Hummel, then so be it. He swallowed nervously and stood his ground.

"Now I don't know what happened between you and Kurt," Burt paused, thinking. "I don't think I even want to know. But you should know Kurt likes spontaneity. Catch my drift?"

Noah glanced down at Riley who shrugged, just as confused as he was. "Not really..."

"Go to New York. Kurt's gonna be there 'til at least Thursday. Surprise him." The elder man prompted, feeling the need of a beer fix. He tipped the bill of his cap down lower with a groan. Ten years ago he would've gone ape shit if someone had hurt his boy. But Kurt was a man. He didn't need his father taking care of him anymore.

"Ooh! You can use our frequent flyer miles card!" Carole chimed, rushing to her purse.

"Guess I'm gonna need to make a couple calls." Noah mumbled.

...

The first thing he did when he landed was call up Mercedes. She answered with a tired 'hello?' and Noah felt slightly bad that he'd called so early in the morning. "Hey, Mercedes."

"_Puck?"_

"Yeah, it's me. Listen, is Kurt there? Or do you know where he's staying...?" Noah stepped out of the large glass doors and started making his way to the street to hail a cab. He'd never been to New York and he hoped he'd have time to explore with Kurt later on if all went well.

Mercedes paused on the other end. "_Listen you jackass. You really hurt my boy. Why should I tell you?"_

With a sigh, Noah hiked his bag higher up onto his shoulder and looked at the long line of waiting taxis at the curb. "Mercedes, I came to New York to make it up to him. Just please tell me where he is. You can rip me a new one another day."

Laughter blasted loudly into his ear. "_Oh man, Puck."_ She cackled.

"What? What's so funny?"

"_Kurt just got a red eye back to Ohio this morning."_

_..._

Despite how tired he was Kurt made it home in time to bring Riley to school. He didn't mention anything to Riley who seemed to be acting a bit out of it. Kurt figured he was just happy he was home. He considered going in to see Noah immediately but then decided to go back to his apartment and clean himself up and show up on his lunch break.

When 12 rolled around Kurt found himself staring at some middle aged woman who was on her way out of the music room. He shifted the bag of Panera around awkwardly. "Is No-... Mr. Puckerman here?" He asked, peeking over her shoulder and into the empty music room.

She smiled politely at Kurt as she shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. I'm his sub. I was just on my way out to get some lunch."

"Oh. Okay..." Kurt waved briefly at her as she walked away and then stepped into the room. He sighed as he sat down in the middle of the floor, much like he and Noah had months prior. As he somberly pulled out a baguette his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and his stomach fluttered when he saw it was a message from Noah.

_Im sry. ):_

After a moments hesitation, Kurt responded.

_I am too. Where are you? I came to see you at school..._

A few seconds of staring at his screen later his cellphone buzzed again.

_In NYC. I came 2 c u 2. _

Kurt laughed the loudest he had in days. Well, probably for the first time in days. His phone buzzed again, a phone call. He immediately picked up. "I'm so sorry, Noah." He said.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. Kurt, I was such a douchebag... but when I saw you and Sam..."

"We're not together, Noah." Kurt rubbed at his nose. "He kissed me without warning, just that one time in the hallway."

_"God, Kurt. You're right. I am a monster."_ Noah sighed on the other end of the line.

Kurt shook his head, but realized he wouldn't be able to see it. "You're not. You're amazing, Noah. You hurt me, but I've already forgiven you... When are you coming home? I need to see you."

_"My flight leaves in about an hour. I'm landing in Colombus around 8 after a transfer or two."_

...

Waiting for Noah's plane to land seemed to last forever. Kurt nervously paced the sidewalk as he and Riley waited for Noah to exit the airport. He checked his cellphone again; the teacher should be coming any minute. Riley watched with mild amusement.

"You guys are silly." The mohawked boy noted.

"Hey now," Kurt chided. "You were the one who failed to mention him being in New York in the first place." His tone was playful.

Riley shrugged, playing with the zipper on his jacket. He was sitting on a bench, his legs swinging wildly. "You never asked."

Kurt was about to reply when he saw the familiar face coming towards them. His lips formed into a grin and Kurt soon found himself in a tight embrace. "Noah..." The brunette whispered, his chest tightening.

Noah squeezed Kurt tighter around his midsection. "God, I am so sorry."

"It's okay..." Kurt answered, burying his fingers in Noah's short hair. "It's okay..." He pulled away slightly to allow Riley to join their embrace.

The three stood there for quite some time, basking in one another's warmth before it was decided that they would all head back to Kurt and Riley's apartment for dinner.

Riley happily walked between the two, both of his hands occupied with one of the men's.

…

That night, as Riley slept, Kurt and Noah stepped out of the apartment and stood by the door. Kurt grinned as he leaned back against it. "This is where we had our first kiss." He said happily.

Noah kneaded at Kurt's shoulders. The man in front of him meant everything to him, and he was so glad to have received another chance. He wasn't about to go screw it up again. "You're right. You know, maybe we have another big moment here."

Kurt laughed. "We've already had sex if that's what you mean. Besides, Riley's sleeping inside."

"No. No I was talking about something else. Something bigger."

Rolling his eyes, Kurt crossed his arms. "Noah, I swear. If this is in reference to your penis-" He cut himself off and his mouth hung open as the teacher positioned himself on one knee in front of him. "Noah-" Kurt whispered, his eyes wide. "Are you-"

Noah looked up at Kurt, a look of the utmost adoration on his face. "Kurt," He started, reaching in his pocket. He fished around for a moment before pulling out a small black velvet box. He grinned at the look of excitement on Kurt's face. "You're absolutely perfect and I wanted to ask you..."

There was a pause, Kurt made a slight squealing noise as Noah started to open the box.

"... If you could find something that would fit in this box."

The moment was immediately ruined. Kurt's face flushed as he grew enraged. "SCREW YOU PUCKERMAN!" He grabbed the box from the laughing man's hand and chucked it at his face before stomping inside the apartment and slamming the door. Kurt made sure to lock it after him so Noah wouldn't be able to enter.

Still laughing, Noah pulled himself to his feet. "Kurt! Kurt, you should look in the computer desk drawer! Trust me!" He called inside, knowing Kurt would no doubt listen and oblige.

After a few more moments of silence there was sniffeling and then Kurt's light response of "You're an ass."

Noah laughed again, leaning his head against the door. "I'll take that as a yes. Can I come inside now?"

"...No."

"I love you, Kurt."

"Love you too."

Of course, afterwards Kurt allowed Noah back inside to watch generic late night TV. They exchanged soft kisses throughout the night, the diamond on Kurt's new ring catching and shining in the light coming from the TV.

Fin(n)~


End file.
